


The Blood of The Dragon

by amm30741



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OC, a story I created, idk its cool i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm30741/pseuds/amm30741
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-This is a story Im writing on wattpad but I wanted to add it to this site because I heard I could get good reviews on how to improve it-<br/>White fire shall bring you peace or be your downfall.<br/>The left arm brings life The right brings death.<br/>Choose wisely or you will fall at the feet Of the gift of the dragon.<br/>Stand strong and she will lead you To the freedom that burns deep in your veins If you don't there will be no more and all you've gained will be lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -Introduction-

"I want you to hunt everywhere for her, that disgrace of a child." The tall balding man snarled these words out at the group of darkly dressed males surrounding him, each one having a similar feature to their face, a tattoo on their foreheads in the shape of an emblem that was pressed on flags everywhere in the area they currently resided in. "She has seen what I can do, and I will stop at nothing to delete that memory from her. With this information she has, she can bring down the whole system and destroy everything we have worked so hard for!" The man's voice became slightly louder his words seeming more demonized as he spat them out at the men, his minions. He was clearly angry possibly afraid, although he refused to show it. "Bring me the girl dead or alive, and I will pay you greatly." His finishing words brought excitement to the eyes of the men as they thought of the riches they could receive from this feat.

"Yes sir!" The darkly dressed men answered, the booming of their voices echoing across the walls in the dim room, but deep down they knew there was no chance to retrieve the girl. The abilities the little 7 year old had shown that night that had allowed her to get away were stronger then most trained magic users that had studied the arts for many years. The magic she produced was white, pure beyond words and dangerous, burning hot,like a dragon's fire. Dragon's blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Ducking under sign posts and diving through alleyways, the girl had grown up having it been 11 years since the night she was almost murdered. Although the time had passed, the memory still lay fresh in her mind as a gaping wound might, not being able to be forgotten no matter how much you would try. Her dirty black hair would stick to her pale sweaty face which seemed to glow in the early morning light due to the sun's bright rays. She was running from someone, something, that was after her. Sliding around a corner easily her scrawny legs moved effortlessly through the streets of Ryn, a small dirty city in an even dirtier world. She reached into her pocket as she ran,palming the small amulet she had stolen which is what had caused the chase, however she needed this amulet in order to see another day,and she wasn't planning on giving it up easily.

Coming to a busy street she paused to catch her breath however she knew she couldn't for too long or she'd risk being captured.

"Hold on there lungs, please," she begged herself feeling slightly winded, although she refused to let that stop her. She took off again, running out into the street almost being hit by a large wagon being pulled by two scruffy oxen in the process, however she dropped to her knees, sliding smoothly underneath the cart. Standing up straight on the other side of the wagon she looked both ways, her eyes wide at what had just happened.This time she was careful to watch what she ran out in front of.

Finally she had made it to the other side of the road, unharmed except for a scratch on her knee from the incident with the wagon. She sprinted now, into the alleyway in front of her, hoping to make up for lost time. Somehow, she could sense the figure chasing her was growing close as if there was power radiating off them that was unseen. She was breathing hard now, her lungs begging for that needed oxygen they weren't receiving. Breathing heavily, the girl knew soon she would have to stop and meet this power, this demon that was standing in the way of her next meal in order to survive. She knew the time had come when she took a wrong turn, running into a dead end.

"Fine have your damn amulet back,"she said turning to meet the person who had been following her. Her breathing was coming out thickly, choking her sentence,but her words still held a strength to them.

"However, if you want your amulet back you're going to have to take it out of my cold dead hands."The man standing in front of her looked to be no match. He was old,possibly in his late 60s or early 70s. His dark skin was well aged and wrinkles formed all over his face especially near his eyes and mouth as if he smiled a lot. He watched the girl as if not wanting to make a move; as if he didn't wish to hurt her.

"Child," he said his voice having an authority to it although it was warm sounding. "I do not want a fight. I only wish to have what you have taken from me. If you were so starved you could have begged some money and I would've given you enough to last you a week if not more." He reached a hand out, a gentle longing expression on his face as if asking for the treasure in her pocket, however the girl, being raised on the streets and having had to fight for her food all her life, refused to give in.

"You think I'm stupid old man, hmm?You think I'm a fuckin fool. The only fool I see is you thinking Im gonna just give up something so easily," she sneered this at his face, her sharp blue eyes staring deep into his kind brown ones.

"All I see you as right now, is a dead man," and with that she screamed, thrusting her hand out in front of her, her fingers opened towards the sky, perfectly straight.White hot magic shot from the center of her palm in a perfect sphere going straight for his chest, aiming to kill him, burn him to shreds and devour whoever dared try to stop her, however he stood firm, a smile forming across his weary face. The second the magic touched him, the girl was thrown backwards by an unseen force, her body colliding hard with the wall behind her. She gasped out, her lungs feeling once again as if they were on fire. Tasting blood she brought her trembling hands to her lips as she stared at the man in front of her shocked, confused, scared. The man stood there smiling at her,the same place he had been, entirely unharmed. If possible, he seemed to be happier as if being almost killed had lightened his day. The words that came out of his mouth however is what made the girl the most nervous.

"My name is Tallis Eldron dear child,and I believe we have quite a lot to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

Scarfing down the food in front of her, the girl ate as if she hadn't eaten in days. As she grabbed at the water in front of her to wash the meal down, the man, Tallis began to speak to her.

"What is your name, child?" The girl didn't bother to glance up at him to acknowledge he had spoken, as she was too busy eating the food the man had kindly given her. After the fight in the alleyway, if you could even call it that, the man had invited her to lunch at a restaurant she had passed many times, as she scrounged the streets, however she had never had enough money to go in it to buy some grub. Tallis broke the girl out of her thoughts by repeating the question he had asked before, this proving he was curious about her. But why?

"What is your name?" He asked the question more forcefully this time, the girl glancing upwards, appearing slightly annoyed from being interrupted while eating her food. She would hold a half eaten biscuit in her right hand as she snapped at him.

"Why do you care asshole? For all I know you could've killed me and left me to rot in that alleyway, yet you're feeding me and treating me as if I'm something more than street trash. Why is that? You answer my question and I'll answer yours." She was glaring at him, the biscuit she was holding being crushed in her fist that was tightly clenched on the table. Tallis would sigh, knowing the girl would not give up unless she got answers. She was stubborn but brave- traits he admired and saw a lot of in the place he was from.

"I train benders. That's why I invited you for lunch, not saying I wouldn't have done it for someone who wasn't a bender."

"What the hell's a bender?" The girl had loosened her grip on the poor biscuit now, although there wasn't much left of it besides crumbs. She was staring at the man all senses of anger being erased from her facial expressions, instead, she appeared curious.

"You, my child, are a bender. They are creatures that can bend different elements of magic, control it to their will. I could train you on how to use your abilities if you wish, however it is a difficult task and you must be willing to learn." Tallis was watching the girl's reaction closely, waiting for her answer. The girl glanced down at her lap as if thinking it over. How could this man train her to learn something she didn't know needed to be trained? He was a stranger, possible danger in her eyes, however she decided to go along with it.

"My name's Cora," she said softly. "I want you to tell me everything about these benders, don't leave anything out, or I'll get up and you will never see me again." She wasn't serious about the last part but she still made the statement sound as if she meant it. The man easily picked up on her lie, but he didn't show it- he didn't have a reason to hide anything from her.

"I have just told you what a bender is. If you wish to know more about them come with me to my home to see them train. What I can tell you is benders are not liked by a lot of people, and if I were you I would want to learn how to control what I was born with before something could happen."

"You want me to come to your home- to a stranger's home, so I can watch some weirdos called benders train?! You must think I'm stupid or something old man." Cora snarled out her words although deep down she knew Tallis could possibly not be lying.

"If you don't wish to I understand, Cora. I do not want to force you into anything, however if you ever wish to master your gift this is the opportunity. Hell, you don't even have to do anything until you see the other benders training." He'd pick up his tea cup from the table, sipping it then setting it back down where it was initially located before continuing, "What I'm trying to say, if you understand is, you should just see what I am talking about before you make a decision." Tallis would push his chair from the table, rising up to his full height. He'd smile kindly at Cora who would appear deep in thought as if she was making a decision that required her entire brain function to work.

"I must be going however; I'm late and my people might start to worry. Have a good day, and I wish you the best of luck, little lady." The man would begin to walk to the door however Cora's voice would stop him.

"Wait." She'd sigh. "I'm coming also... I guess." She'd scurry after him, slightly nervous. She felt deep down though, right in her gut that this was the right choice. They'd then both leaving the restaurant side by side.

Little did Cora know, this single choice she made would change the whole world.


End file.
